Systems for administration of liquids to a patient are widely known. However, a variety of different pumps are available for propelling liquid to a patient, which may differ, among others, by construction and safety of use.
Flow sets for use with a liquid pump must attentively design for safe use. A dedicated tube-segment of the tube must be installed in the pump and the tube must be installed in the right place, tighten, straight and stretched only up to a determined value. The flow set must be full with liquid before using it and should remain full as long as it in used. Moreover, the pumping tube-segment must be replaced by other tube-segment when it losses its flexibility.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,590 a flow set became known, comprising a drip chamber, a flexible plastic line, having a roller clamp, an inlet connector coupled to an end of a pump chamber, wherein the other end of the pump chamber is coupled to an outlet connector. The outlet connector is coupled through a line having a roller clamp and a Y-site therein a luer.
The present invention is concerned with a liquid flow set that includes a number of safety features in order to identify such a flow set by the liquid pump that uses it and also to prevent the pumping tube-segment from over stretching.